Maleficent (film)/Gallery
Images from the 2014 film Maleficent. Promotional Images Maleficent-(2014)-41.jpg|Entertainment Weekly cover Maleficent Transparent Logo.png|Title logo Disney-maleficent-poster.jpg|Teaser poster Maleficent-(2014)-50.jpg|Official poster Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-149.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-58.jpg|Promo 1 Maleficent-(2014)-159.png|Promo 2 Maleficent-(2014)-126.jpg|Banner 1 Maleficent-(2014)-127.jpg|Banner 2 Maleficent-(2014)-208.jpg|Maleficent poster Maleficent-(2014)-209.jpg|the Pixies and the Fairies poster Maleficent-(2014)-210.jpg|Aurora poster Maleficent-(2014)-211.jpg|King Stefan poster Maleficent-(2014)-212.jpg|Diaval poster Maleficent_IMAX_Poster.jpg|IMAX poster Maleficent-(2014)-148.png Maleficent-(2014)-201.png Maleficent-(2014)-128.jpg|Maleficent poster 1 Maleficent-(2014)-129.jpg|Aurora poster 2 Maleficent-(2014)-130.jpg|Diaval poster 3 Maleficent-(2014)-51.jpg Maleficent_There_Is_Evil_In_This_World_Hatred_Revenge_Poster.jpg Maleficent_Still_Quote.jpg Maleficent BluRay.png|Blu-Ray DVD cover Maleficent_Blu-ray_Combo_Pack.jpg Maleficent_DVD_Cover.jpg Photography maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Angelina Jolie as Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-35.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-36.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-42.jpg|Maleficent with a younger Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-48.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-52.jpg|Maleficent enters the castle Maleficent_Screenshots_2.jpg Maleficent_Screenshots_3.jpg Maleficient casting her curse.jpg Maleficent looks up.jpg Aurora Walking in Snow.jpg Aurora looks at Spikes.jpg Diaval Topshot.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-166.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-167.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-168.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-169.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-170.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-171.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-172.jpg|Queen Leila Maleficent-(2014)-173.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-174.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-175.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-176.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-177.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-202.jpg|Aurora reunited with her father Maleficent-(2014)-219.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-220.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-224.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-225.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-226.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-229.jpg|Maleficent approaches the king and queen Maleficent-(2014)-310.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-311.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-315.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-316.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-312.jpg Production and Concept Concept Art Maleficent-(2014)-151.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-154.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-150.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-152.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-153.jpg|The Moors Maleficent-(2014)-215.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-216.jpg|Diaval's wolf concept Maleficent-(2014)-217.jpg|Wallerbog concept Maleficent-(2014)-218.jpg|Mushroom fairy concept Auroraandspiningwheelsconceptart.jpg Bluespriteconceptart.jpg|Water fairy concept Greenfairyconceptart.jpg|Leaf fairy concept Maleficentforestofthornsconceptart.jpg Stephanscastlehallsconceptart.jpg Watercreatureconceptart.jpg Weirdforestcreatureconceptart.jpg|Hedgehog fairy concept Weirdforestcreaturehomeconceptart.jpg Youngauroraplayinginmeawowconceptart.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-297.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-298.jpg Maleficent concept 1.jpg|Young Maleficent concept Maleficent concept 7.jpg Maleficent concept 8.jpg Maleficent concept 9.jpg Maleficent concept 10.jpg Maleficent concept 11.jpg MaleficentatStefan'sCastleConceptArt.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Kelton Cram Maleficent Concept Art VIII.jpg Diaval Dragon Concept.jpg|Diaval's dragon concept Young Maleficent-V1 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V2 s.jpg Young Maleficent-V3 s.jpg J.J Fields Maleficent Concept Art.jpg Maleficent-queen s.jpg J.Fields Catfish Concept Art.jpg J.Fields Diaval Concept Art.jpg J.Fields Forest Creature's Concept Art I.jpg J.Fields Forest Creature's Concept Art II.jpg J.Fields Forest Creature's Concept Art III.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Forest Creature Concept Art.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Steffen Reichstadt Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Jerad S. Marantz Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVI.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XV.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XIV.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XIII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XI.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art X.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art IX.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art VIII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art VII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art II.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art I.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVIII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XVII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XX.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XXI.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art XXII.jpg Diaval Dragon Concept 2.jpg Production Photos Angelina Jolie on set 1.jpg Angelina Jolie on set 2.jpg|Angelina Jolie on set Maleficent-(2014)-43.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-44.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-99.jpg|Aurora costume Maleficent-(2014)-100.jpg|Maleficent costume Maleficent-(2014)-136.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-137.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-155.jpg|Woodcutter's Cottage set under construction Maleficent-(2014)-156.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-157.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-158.jpg Maleficent's Horns.jpg|Maleficent's horns were made by legendary special effects and makeup artist Rick Baker Maleficent concept 2.jpeg Maleficent concept 3.jpeg|Maleficent's wings Maleficent concept 4.jpeg Maleficent concept 6.jpeg Maleficent concept 5.jpg Diaval Dragon Concept 1.jpg Screenshots Maleficent (Disney Logo).png Maleficent - Disney logo.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-9.jpg Aurora Elle.jpeg MaleficentStill2.jpg Sleeping-550x228.jpg Aurora-in-Maleficent.png Maleficent_film_Still_003.jpg Maleficent1NoteTheSpinningWheelAtFarRight.png|Notice the spinning wheel at far right.... Maleficent2TheClassicMaleficentPose.png|Classic Maleficent. Maleficent-(2014)-1.png Maleficent3AuroraThereIsAnEvilInThisWorldAndICannotKeepYouFromIt.png maleficent (2).png|"There is an evil in this world, and I cannot keep you from it." maleficent (3).png Maleficent-(2014)-8.png Maleficent-(2014)-3.png Maleficent-(2014)-4.png Maleficent-(2014)-7.png Phillip and aurora in maleficent.PNG Maleficent (Disney Logo).png|Disney Logo Maleficent-(2014)-11.png|Maleficent's shadow Maleficent-(2014)-12.png Maleficent-(2014)-13.png|"Well, well..." Maleficent-(2014)-14.png Maleficent-(2014)-16.png Maleficent-(2014)-17.png Maleficent-(2014)-18.png Aurora in the woods.png Maleficent freezes Aurora.png Maleficent-(2014)-23.png Maleficent-(2014)-25.png Tree Creature Maleficent.png Maleficent-(2014)-29.png Maleficent Battle.png Maleficent-(2014)-30.png|King Stefan's castle Maleficent-(2014)-31.png Maleficent-(2014)-32.png Maleficent-(2014)-33.png Maleficent_Screenshots.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-45.png|King Stefan Maleficent-(2014)-46.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-47.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-49.jpg|The three good fairies Maleficent-(2014)-54.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-59.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-60.png|Maleficent flying Maleficent-(2014)-61.png Maleficent-(2014)-62.png Maleficent-(2014)-65.png Maleficent-(2014)-66.png Maleficent-(2014)-68.JPG|Maleficent with Diaval Maleficent-(2014)-80.png Maleficent-(2014)-70.png Maleficent-(2014)-71.png|"Before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and SHE WILL FALL INTO A SLEEP LIKE DEATH!" Maleficent-(2014)-81.png Maleficent-(2014)-82.png Maleficent-(2014)-72.png|Aurora falls into her deep slumber Maleficent-(2014)-73.png Maleficent-(2014)-83.png Maleficent-(2014)-84.png Maleficent-(2014)-85.png Maleficent-(2014)-74.png Maleficent-(2014)-75.png|"Bring me her head!" Maleficent-(2014)-76.png|"Are you Maleficent?" Maleficent-(2014)-78.png Maleficent-(2014)-77.png Maleficent-(2014)-79.png Maleficent-(2014)-86.png Auroraandtheforestofthorns.png|The forest of thorns Maleficent_Screenshots_4.png|Aurora as a little girl Maleficent-(2014)-87.png|King Stefan's castle Maleficent-(2014)-88.png Maleficent-(2014)-89.png Maleficent-(2014)-92.png Maleficent-(2014)-93.png Maleficent-(2014)-94.png|Aurora's view of her old home Maleficent-(2014)-91.jpg|Sadden over the loss of her wings Maleficent-(2014)-95.png|Woodcutter's Cottage Maleficent-(2014)-96.png Maleficent-(2014)-97.png|"Its so ugly, could almost feel sorry for it." Maleficent-(2014)-98.png|Baby Aurora smiles at Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-101.png Maleficent-(2014)-103.png|King Stefan and Queen Leila Maleficent-(2014)-105.png Maleficent-(2014)-107.png Maleficent-(2014)-108.png Maleficent-(2014)-110.png Maleficent-(2014)-112.png|Stefan with Maleficent on her sixteenth birthday Maleficent-(2014)-113.png Maleficent-(2014)-114.png Maleficent-(2014)-115.png Maleficent_Screenshots_5.png Maleficent_Screenshots_6.png Maleficent_Screenshots_7.png Maleficent-(2014)-117.png Maleficent-(2014)-118.png Maleficent-(2014)-119.png|"Oh dear..." Maleficent-(2014)-120.png Maleficent-(2014)-122.png Maleficent-(2014)-123.png Two of the Three Good Fairies.jpg Aurora and Mythical Creatures.jpg|Aurora and the Wallerbogs having a mud fight Aurora and Fairies.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-139.png Maleficent-(2014)-140.png Maleficent-(2014)-141.png Maleficent-(2014)-143.png Maleficent-(2014)-144.png Maleficent-(2014)-145.png|"I wonder..." Maleficent-(2014)-146.png Maleficent-(2014)-147.png Maleficent Forest.png Maleficent Weird Creatures.png Maleficent Blue Fairy.png Maleficent-(2014)-165.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-198.png Maleficent-(2014)-199.png Maleficent-(2014)-1000.png Maleficent-(2014)-1001.png Maleficent-(2014)-1002.png Maleficent-(2014)-1003.png Maleficent-(2014)-1004.png Maleficent-(2014)-1005.png Maleficent-(2014)-1006.png Maleficent-(2014)-1007.png Maleficent-(2014)-1008.png Maleficent-(2014)-1009.png Maleficent-(2014)-1010.png Maleficent-(2014)-1011.png Maleficent-(2014)-1012.png Maleficent-(2014)-1013.png|Diaval as a wolf Maleficent-(2014)-1014.png Maleficent-(2014)-1015.png Maleficent-(2014)-1016.png Maleficent-(2014)-1017.png Maleficent-(2014)-1018.png Maleficent-(2014)-1019.png MaleficentArmyMarching.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-203.png Maleficent-(2014)-204.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-214.jpg|Young Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-226.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-227.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-228.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-230.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-231.jpg|Woodcutters Cottage BluegiftMaleficent.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-234.png|Maleficent starts to create her staff Maleficent-(2014)-235.png Maleficent-(2014)-236.png Maleficent-(2014)-237.png|"Listen well, all of you!" Maleficent-(2014)-238.png Maleficent-(2014)-240.png Maleficent-(2014)-241.png Maleficent-(2014)-243.png Maleficent-(2014)-244.png Maleficent-(2014)-245.png Maleficent-(2014)-246.png Maleficent-(2014)-247.png Maleficent-(2014)-248.png Maleficent-(2014)-249.png|Trying to remove the curse Maleficent-(2014)-250.png Maleficent-(2014)-251.png Maleficent-(2014)-252.png Maleficent-(2014)-253.png|Spinning wheels Maleficent-(2014)-254.png|"What a glittering assemblage, King Stefan." Maleficent-(2014)-256.png Maleficent-(2014)-257.png|"Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Maleficent-(2014)-258.png Maleficent-(2014)-259.png|"Even the Rabble." Maleficent-(2014)-261.png Maleficent-(2014)-262.png Maleficent-(2014)-263.png Maleficent-(2014)-264.png Maleficent-(2014)-266.png Maleficent-(2014)-269.png Maleficent-(2014)-270.png|Maleficent senses her evil prophecy has been fulfilled Maleficent-(2014)-271.png Maleficent-(2014)-272.png|Aurora pricks her finger Maleficent-(2014)-273.png|The spinning wheel Maleficent-(2014)-274.png Maleficent-(2014)-275.png Maleficent-(2014)-276.png Maleficent-(2014)-277.png Maleficent-(2014)-279.png|Maleficent comes out of hiding Maleficent-(2014)-280.png|Aurora with a fawn Maleficent-(2014)-281.png Maleficent-(2014)-282.png Maleficent-(2014)-283.png Maleficent-(2014)-284.png Maleficent-(2014)-285.png Maleficent-(2014)-286.png Maleficent-(2014)-287.png Maleficent-(2014)-288.png Maleficent-(2014)-289.png Maleficent-(2014)-290.png Maleficent-(2014)-291.png Maleficent-(2014)-292.png Maleficent-(2014)-293.png Maleficent-(2014)-294.png Maleficent-(2014)-296.png Maleficent-(2014)-299.png Maleficent-(2014)-300.png Maleficent-(2014)-302.png Maleficent-(2014)-303.png Maleficent-(2014)-304.png Maleficent-(2014)-308.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-309.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-313.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-314.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-317.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-319.png Maleficent-(2014)-320.png|"Pretty bird." Maleficent-(2014)-321.png Maleficent-(2014)-322.png Maleficent-(2014)-323.png Maleficent-(2014)-324.png Maleficent-(2014)-325.png Maleficent-(2014)-326.png|A kiss from Diaval Maleficent-(2014)-332.jpg|Maleficent as a child Malefica_(Facebook_Villana_de_Mundo)_-_de_Pelicula_Youtube_WaltDisneyStudios_ES.png Maleficent-(2014)-337.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-338.png|Trying to scare the baby Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-339.png Maleficent-(2014)-341.png Maleficent-(2014)-342.png Maleficent-(2014)-343.png Maleficent-(2014)-344.png|Waiting to hear what Diaval has to report Maleficent-(2014)-346.png|"King Stefan and the Queen have had a child." Maleficent-(2014)-347.png Maleficent-(2014)-348.png Maleficent-(2014)-349.png|"A grand celebration for a baby." Maleficent-(2014)-351.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-352.jpg|Surrounded Maleficent-(2014)-354.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-355.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-357.png Maleficent-(2014)-358.png Maleficent-(2014)-359.png Maleficent-(2014)-360.png Maleficent-(2014)-361.png Maleficent-(2014)-362.png Maleficent-(2014)-363.png|Stefan and Maleficent kiss Maleficent-(2014)-364.png Maleficent-(2014)-365.png|Maleficent tries to remove the curse Maleficent-(2014)-366.png Maleficent-(2014)-367.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-368.png|Queen Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-370.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-372.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-373.jpg|Maleficent playing tricks on the pixies Maleficent-kisses-Aurora.png|Maleficent kisses the sleeping Aurora on the forehead Tumblr nfw23kElc01qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg maleficent-disneyscreencaps_com-1.jpg Merchandise Maleficent-(2014)-37.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-38.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-90.jpg|Make-up products Maleficent-(2014)-131.jpg|Maleficent books Maleficent-(2014)-132.jpg|Book cover for The Curse of Maleficent: The Tale of a Sleeping Beauty Maleficent_MAC_Make_Up_Merchandise.jpg Maleficent_MAC_Make_Up_Merchandise_2.jpg Maleficent holding her sceptre Statue.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-187.jpg|Maleficent locket Maleficent-(2014)-188.jpg|Maleficent ring Disney_Film_Collection_Maleficent_Doll.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-160.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-161.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-163.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-162.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-189.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-193.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-196.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-197.jpg|Maleficent doll close-up Maleficent-(2014)-194.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-190.jpg|Maleficent doll with wings Maleficent-(2014)-205.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-207.jpg Royal_Coronation_Maleficent_and_Diaval_Dolls.png Maleficent-(2014)-206.jpg Maleficent_With_Wings_Doll_2.jpg Winged_Fairy_Maleficent_Doll_Boxed.png Maleficent-(2014)-191.jpg Beloved_Aurora_Doll_Boxed.png Maleficent-(2014)-192.jpg Aurora_Royal_Coronation_Doll_Boxed.png Maleficent Lithograph Set 1.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 2.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 3.jpg Maleficent Mug 1.jpg Maleficent Mug 2.jpg Maleficent_and_Dragon_2014_Pin.jpg Maleficent_Limited_Pins_Set.jpg hot toys - maleficent - maleficent collectible figure_pr1_hd3n.jpg|Hot Toys Premium 1/6 scale figure 1 hot-toys-maleficent-wide-with-staff.jpg|Hot Toys Premium 1/6 scale figure 2 Category:Movie galleries Category:Maleficent galleries